Compaginados en la misma partitura
by meigore
Summary: porque los regalos que nos trae la vida también llegan con recuerdos y canciones que pueden expresar nuestros sentimientos, cada recuerdo tiene un gran significado en nuestras vidas como en la de nuestros amigos, y estos recuerdos los recibo encantada entre tus fuertes brazos protectores mientras seguimos en la misma partitura de nuestras vidas.../ AU Gruvia y más parejas :3/
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

_Una simple palabra ha de haber cambiado la vida de nosotros y nuestros amigos, aunque creí que todo saldría mal fue totalmente lo contrario, y mientras el tiempo continúa su extraña rutina recuerdos nos embargan el alma, no puedo creer que todos nos han apoyado, que nuestros amigos estén siempre dispuestos a todo incondicionalmente y que todo siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado. Me encanta recordar aquellos momentos en que hemos pasado con la banda, la cual nunca nos ha fallado, me encanta recordar aquellos momentos especiales entre nosotros, cada locura que se nos haya ocurrido en nuestras cabezas y aquellas melodías que con ella nos encargamos detalladamente en componer, cada estrofa ha de significar algo muy especial que puede cobrar vida gracias a nosotros. Así también como hemos tenido muchos momentos felices que recordar también tenemos aquellos momentos tristes que me pueden aun hacer llorar en aquella agonía de no poder estar en tus brazos, aquellos momentos tristes que ha tenido que pasar la banda… pero todo esta agonía ha de ser superado por una gran dosis de éxtasis en nuestras vidas _

_Me encanta recordar cuando Blue Ice Storm fue aceptada en Fairy Tail, aquella gran empresa que más que nada se preocupan unos de los otros como una verdadera familia. Tantos recuerdos hay por conmemorar y que aún faltan por escribir, hay tantos momentos en que solo he de querer estar contigo que no puedo ver mi vida ya sin ti, ya que me volví una fan de tus labios y merecedora de tus abrazos, ya que solo en tus fuertes brazos he de poder sentirme verdaderamente protegida._

_Y así se ha de conformar nuestra gran banda llamada Blue Ice Storm:_

_Tú, Gray Fullbuster, 20 años, ojos grises, cabello color azabache. Has de ser el líder y bajista, uno de los mejores que he conocido, mi pareja hace 6 años aprox. Has de tener una peculiaridad: quedarte semi-desnudo en algún momento sin llegar a darte cuenta mientras que dices que no es tu intención quitarte la ropa…_

_Mi gran y mejor amigo Gajeel Redfox, 21 años, ojos rojos, largo cabello negro, es el rudo baterista de la banda, es difícil de entender en un principio, pero al pasar más tiempo con él llegas a conocerlo muy bien y logras saber que es una gran y amable persona…_

_Una de mis mejores amigas y novia de mi mejor amigo, Levy Mcgarden, 20 años, hermosos ojos color jade, pelo hasta media espalda color azul claro, ha de ser la bailarina oficial desde el primer año de universidad, o sea desde hace tres años, es algo baja para su edad, pero nadie puede dudar de sus grandes habilidades e inteligencia…_

_Mi primo Atsushi Chris, 20 años, hermosos ojos verdes, es el guitarrista principal de la banda, es inteligente y junto a Gray y Gajeel de los más deseados en el mundo, lo que provoca los celos de su novia, también una de mis mejores amigas, es bastante sobre protector con nosotras y las embarazadas…_

_Tu prima, novia de Chris y como dije anteriormente una de mis mejores amigas, Fullbuster Mei, 20 años, hermosos ojos grises, largo cabello azabache hasta un poco más debajo de su cadera, ambas estudiamos para ser Chef de Fairy Tail, ambas somos las vocalistas principales de la banda, ella maneja la segunda guitarra, es celosa aunque no lo quiera admitir y… tiene la peculiaridad de tener siempre calor, por lo que siempre se le verá con Shorts y una polera…_

_Y finalmente yo, Juvia Loxar, tengo 20 años, ojos azules y cabello azulado hasta la cadera, soy algo tímida y manejo el teclado, junto a Mei componemos las canciones, soy algo tímida pero no me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos a por ti, no puedo ocultar mis celos, por lo que hay mujeres que… terminan traumadas si es que tratan de conquistarte…_

_Esta es mi querida banda, una de las más populares y problemáticas de la compañía, pero nadie se ha de quejar, ya que todo Fairy Tail es así, y esta es mi tercera familia, que nunca dudaría en apoyar hasta el último de mis días, ya que a todos los considero mis hermanos y al director lo considero como mi segundo papá…_

_Esta soy yo, y esta ha de ser mi familia con la que siempre podré contar, mi vida está completa, pero en especial con el regalo que nos han haber enviado a nuestras vidas, el caul nos va a llenar de alegría y nuevas aventuras junto a los demás…_

_Continuará en: Capítulo I: 'No estás sola'_

_N.A: Holo~, bueno, este sería el fic que anteriormente se llamaba 'Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte', pero ahora será todo mejor, a si que si antes leían ese fic... olviden lo que decía, porque va a cambiar bastante xD, no sé si esté bien el prefacio - o prologo - como para que me dejen reviews, pero si son tan amables los adoraría mucho -w- , mientras más reviews hayan... pues más rápido tendrán capítulos!_

_eso es todo, Adios~ *-*/°_


	2. No estás sola

_~ Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ~_

"_Ah… esos claros iris que podría pasar horas y horas observando; esos labios los cuales me encanta probar y que me llevan al estado de la locura, simplemente con ser tú me haces capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance con tal de no verte triste, ya que lo que más amo de ti es tu bella sonrisa, y mientras tanto… en nuestras vida juntos y con nuestros amigos una bella melodía se va formando, quedando plasmada en una larga hoja de papel que grava en sus versos cuanto es lo que te amo" _

_Levy:_

_Soy Levy Mcgarden, tengo 20 años y soy la bailarina oficial de Blue Ice Storm desde el primer año de universidad, soy la novia del baterista: Gajeel Redfox desde el segundo año de secundaria, me gusta apoyarlo y ser yo a la que dedica esas hermosas sonrisas que no muchos pueden ver con continuidad. Conocí a Gajeel por temas complicados de explicar en 'resumidas' palabras, pero lo que puedo decir con sinceridad es que cada día que estoy a su lado me lleno de un gran optimismo para el día. A pesar de tantos años de estar a su lado sigo sintiendo lo mismo, el mismo fuerte golpetear de mi corazón cada vez que me hace un cumplido, esa satisfacción de saber que soy yo la causa de su sonrisa, esa falsa molestia cada vez que me molesta llamándome enana debido a mi baja altura, esa superioridad al saber que le puedo ayudar en cosas que solo puedo saber yo… aunque creo que lo último no es muy bueno que lo mencione ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, quiero que lo sepan, solo eso, que en temas de inteligencia de conceptos soy yo la superior… mejor me callo eso. Me encanta saber que puedo contar en su apoyo y protección, me encanta saber que siempre estará ahí para mi cada vez que lo necesite, incluyendo por las cosas más pequeñas…_

_Mei:_

_Me llamo Fullbuster Mei, tengo 20 años recientemente cumplidos. En 6to de primaria me fui a España por temas… personales, volví a Magnolia en 1ero de secundaria. Conocí a Juvia y le apoyé con Gray, quien es realmente mi primo, pero ante la ley soy su hermana. Al llegar me confesaron que mi novio me estaba engañando e inmediatamente comencé a planear mi venganza. Ese mismo día conocí a Chris, todo estaba genial hasta el momento. Llego el primer 14 de Febrero en que estaba en Magnolia nuevamente, tenía una salida con Lukas por la tarde y terminé con él 'cruelmente'. Junto a Gajeel, Gray, Chris y Juvia formamos la banda reconocida como 'Blue Ice Storm'. Nos inscribimos en la preparatoria Fairy Tail por órdenes de la empresa, y porque de todas maneras –debido al trabajo de nuestros padres – terminaríamos ahí. Nuestro debut fue como digo yo, malditamente asombroso… nuestro primer disco se vendía exitosamente… Cuando pasamos a primero de preparatoria tenía bastante claro mis sentimientos hacía mi mejor amigo Atsushi Chris, Al tener todo aclarado en mi mente del por qué me perdía eternamente en sus ojos debía de actuar normalmente en las clases que coincidía con él. A Blue Ice Storm nos ofrecieron un traslado por un año a todos se negaron rápidamente, pero yo le dije al maestro que lo pensaría… semanas después me entero que Chris tenía una relación con una de mis enemigas-amigas, yo solo trataba de actuar normal. Tuve una pelea con Chris y le terminé insultando, y él enojado me dijo que no le importaba mi vida. Fui a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, luego de decirme que así no solucionaría las cosas me disculpe y nos reconciliamos… llegó el día del baile del fin del año estudiantil, y al ser en parejas preferí quedarme en casa, pero mis planes no salían como planeaba. Me solicitaron cantar para un test que me faltaba, resignada dije que sí y comencé a componer pensando, en la mañana del día del baile fui al instituto para entregarle las partituras a la orquesta y la canción a mi profesora de música… cuando llegó la noche me presente en el escenario y veía como todos bailaban en parejas, entre ellas Gray y Juvia y Chris con Anna, a fines de la canción ellos se besan y mentalmente me derrumbé, al terminar la canción baje rápidamente corriendo hacía el maestro, le dije que aceptaba el viaje, me dio la hora en la que tenía que estar por la mañana en el aeropuerto… Al llegar a casa fui consolada por Ur. Esa noche Gray no iría a casa por temas que arreglar con Natsu… aunque al día siguiente tuviéramos clases. A la mañana siguiente Ur me fue a dejar al aeropuerto, mientras que yo me iba dispuesta a olvidarme de mis sentimientos. El instituto de era de habitaciones compartidas y conocí a Christina Ronald, mejor conocida como Christi, el instituto era como una ciudad, ya que teníamos que habitar ahí y trabajar junto a su compañero(a) de cuarto, nosotras trabajamos en un café, siendo yo la jefa entre ambas, conocí a buenos amigos, pasó el tiempo y no podía olvidar mi amor por Chris, por lo que el día en que ellos fueron para el reencuentro actué indiferente hacia él… pasaron semanas hasta que la última noche que trabajaba llegó. Luego de una actuación en el café, al bajar del escenario Chris tomó mi muñeca y me llevó a un lugar más alejado sin importar mis quejas, esa noche terminamos gritando –literalmente – nuestros sentimientos… y ahora llevamos cuatro años como pareja y aun me sigo perdiendo en sus verdosos ojos_

_Juvia:_

_Me llamo Juvia Loxar, actualmente 20 años. Mis padres han de ser reconocidos diseñadores de ropa y por ser personas realmente amables y divertidas, y no lo puedo negar, me han entregado todo lo que han podido, cariño, educación, apoyo y comprensión ante todas mis decisiones a lo largo de mi vida. Conocí a Gray-sama en 6to de primaria, ya que mis padres me cambiaron – Junto a mi primo Chris - de instituto por conflictos internos, me enamoré a primera vista de él, era todo lo que buscaba… no era el típico chico popular del instituto – aunque si era muy popular – me refiero a que… no era el típico líder del grupo de football ni tampoco de ningún otro deporte, una de las cosas por las que más se destacaba era por su frialdad pero a la vez amabilidad, ¿Extraño, verdad? Pues yo veía que era realmente sincero, logré acercarme más a él hasta terminar siendo su amiga, él me presentó a mis actuales amigos, a los cuales atesoro mucho… él me alegraba todos los días, cuando lo presenté con mis padres estaban encantados con él, no era como todos, y era el hijo de sus mejores amigos en la secundaria hasta el momento… Cuando llegó Mei, realmente pensé que ella estaba loca, pero a la vez era igual a Gray-sama, fría pero amable a la vez, ella me ayudó mucho con su primo, se transformó en una de mis mejores amigas… ella junto a Lucy me reconfortaban tras largas horas en que me deprimía por los constantes rechazos de él, ellas me decían una y otra vez que no me deprimiera, que él solo era así porque no quería admitir sus sentimientos y que era un tonto enamorado… después que entráramos en la empresa, todo con él cambió, declaro sus sentimientos a por mí el día en que fuimos aceptados en Fairy Tail personalmente el dueño: Mackarov Dreyar y me protegía de todo… nada iba mal… a lo que me refiero es que si teníamos discusiones podíamos arreglarlas conversando y no gritando, pero ahora que lo pienso… eran peleas estúpidas, solo eran por celos… por lo que ahora recuerdo luego terminábamos riendo de nosotros mismos por pensar cosas que no eran. Cuando todo estaba bien Miyuki – nuestra potencial enemiga – comienza con falsos rumores que hacen que Gray-sama se enfade con migo, y si no es por Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Mei y Levy nada se hubiera solucionado y nada más hubiera sucedido entre nosotros y estaría tal vez ignorándome en estos momentos… Mi vida ha sido una total locura gracias a mis amistades, he logrado hacer cosas que sin el apoyo de ellos nunca me atrevería de hacer, y entre ellos siempre estaba y está Gray-sama, con una sonrisa y una mano en la cual siempre me puedo levantar en cada desliz causado por mi constante curiosidad en estas aventuras. Siento que mi vida ya nunca podrá ser igual a cuando era pequeña, si no que mucho mejor, ya que mientras tenga a mi familia y amigos de mi lado nunca me daré por vencida, y estaré dispuesta en cada aventura que se disponga en mi vida, porque a mi lado sé que Gray-sama estará ahí apoyándome. Quiero reír con él por las locuras de Mei, quiero apoyarlo en sus dilemas, quiero estar ahí para felicitarlo por cada victoria que tenga, por muy pequeñas que lleguen a ser algunas veces – como en sus competencias con Natsu -. Porque luego de siete años merezco ser quien vea sus verdaderos sentimientos y su sensibilidad, estar ahí en cada uno de sus logros y fracasos para poder apoyarlo tal y cual él hace conmigo, ser la causa de sus cálidas sonrisas, ser yo a quien siempre sostenga de sus manos, y por muy caprichoso o mal que llegue a sonar, ser yo la causa de sus preocupaciones y sus sueños…_

_Aquí he de presentar a todos mis amigos, y aquí comienza toda una historia romántica, dramática y humorística llena de recuerdos…_

_Capítulo 1: "No estás sola" _

_(…)_

_- ¡Nuevamente geniales, chicos! – Grita entusiasmada una chica de largos y lisos cabellos castaños mientras seis chicos salen a bambalinas –_

_Ella ha de ser Leia Menther, la representante del famoso grupo Blue Ice Storm, tiene 20 años y ha sido la representante desde secundaria, tiene unos amables ojos color miel y es una persona muy rápida y responsable_

_- ¡Yes baby! – Grita Mei mientras abraza a Leia –_

_- ¡Gracias Leia-chan! – Dice Juvia con una gran sonrisa –_

_- Estoy agotada, mis pies están sufriendo, sin duda este concierto duró más tiempo… - Dice Levy mientras se sienta en el suelo y masajea un poco sus pies -_

_Juvia ha de ir vestida con un vestido color negro y con un gran falso en la parte de la falda, lo que hace que se vea hasta más arriba de las rodillas, alcanzando a mostrar parte de su marca de la empresa en su muslo izquierdo, lleva unas medias hasta medio muslo color negras y algo rotas y unos botines. Tiene su cabello atado en una coleta y sus ojos pintados de un color negro para hacer resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, en su cuello una cadena con una cruz con un copo de nieve en medio, el símbolo del grupo._

_Mei lleva un short negro junto a unas cadenas plateadas, luciendo así su marca en el muslo derecho, una polera ajustada color azul eléctrico y una pequeña chaqueta de cuero sin mangas y que cubre solo hasta debajo su busto y sin mangas y, unas botas negras con tacón bajo hasta medio muslo y unos guantes que dejan descubiertos sus finos dedos, su cabello lo lleva suelto, luciendo su larga cabellera azabache, al igual que Juvia sus ojos llevan una sombra negra, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos grisáceos ojos. Al igual que Juvia lleva la cadena en su cuello_

_Levy lleva un vestido negro hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas medias negras de rejillas y unas zapatillas como las de bailarinas de ballet pero color azul eléctrico y con unas cintas adornando hasta las rodillas, sus ojos van decorados con una sombra negra brillante, dejando relucir su hermosos ojos jade. Ah de llevar una pulsera en su muñeca en vez del cuello, pero con la misma cruz._

_Todas han de lucir rebeldes, todo es gracias a Obuchi Hime, la estilista personal de algunos de la compañía…_

_- Como siempre, somos los mejores – Dice Gajeel con una media sonrisa y haciendo girar una de sus baquetas –_

_- Si, lo que es molesto son esas luces en el escenario, hacen que me sofoque de calor – Dice Gray dejando a un lado su bajo –_

_- ¡Concuerdo contigo! – Grita Mei, que al fin deja su guitarra en el lugar correspondiente –_

_- Ustedes estén donde estén tendrán calor – Dice Chris dejando su guitarra cerca del bajo de Gray –_

_Gajeel lleva puesta un polera negra con el símbolo del grupo en azul eléctrico y por sobre la polera una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones negros y unos botines plateados, combinando con algunas de sus cadenas y aretes, uno de ellos es una cruz._

_Gray va con su torso desnudo dejando ver su marca en el lado superior de su pecho, específicamente el lado derecho, y sobre él una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas, junto a un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color, lleva su cabello azabache desordenado como siempre lo ha de llevar, en sus pantalones lleva unas cuantas cadenas y en su cuello la cadena del grupo_

_Chris va con una polera negra con algunos detalles en azul eléctrico y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y unos botines, su cabello castaño al igual que Gray lo lleva desordenado. Ah de llevar la cadena en su cuello_

_Todos han de lucir geniales y sin mucho esfuerzo_

_- ¡Pero es verdad! – Dice Mei mientras va al lado de su primo – Así como estamos vestidos allí arriba, con esas malditas luces enfocadas en nosotros y mientras tocamos nuestros instrumentos es inevitablemente no tener tanto calor – Gray asiente silenciosamente con su ceño fruncido –_

_Todos observan atentamente a los Fullbuster y comienzan a reír, Juvia va hacia Gray y lo abraza_

_- Pero es lo que decidimos hacer ¿No? – Dice ella alzando la vista hacía Gray –_

_- Sí – Le responde él con una pequeña sonrisa –_

_- ¡Chicos~! – Grita una chica de cabellos naranjos - ¡Estuvieron geniales! Y más con la ropa que les confeccioné – Susurra lo último –_

_Ella ha de ser Obuchi Hime, como se ha mencionado antes, es la estilista personal de algunos artistas de Fairy Tail, tiene una personalidad algo… extraña para los demás, excepto para los de Fairy Tail, que la han de conocer por muchos años…_

_- Gracias Hime – Dice Gray y luego bosteza – Creo que es mejor ir a casa… mañana es la graduación – _

_- Sí… - Todos asienten, guardan sus instrumentos y toman sus chaquetas para partir a casa –_

_- Chris – Le llama Gray –_

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_

_- ¿Una carrera? Yo con Juvia y tú con Mei – Le reta –_

_- Oh Dios… - Susurran Mei y Juvia al unísono para luego suspirar–_

_Chris sonríe retador al igual que Gray, por lo que ahora Juvia es tomada al estilo nupcial mientras Gray corre deprisa a su auto de un color azul eléctrico, mientras que Chris jala a Mei de la mano y corren al auto verde esmeralda oscuro para no perder…_

_(…)_

_Todos lloran y lloran de alegría al poder saber que al fin ya está graduados de la universidad para poder comenzar con su vida de trabajo y diversión, todos felicitan a sus amigos e incluso a completos desconocidos que están cerca de sus posiciones, los profesores solo les observan con una gran sonrisa al saber que tal generación ya puede comenzar con sus planes de vida etc._

_Gray debido a la emoción no puede evitar abrazar a Juvia de su cintura y darle vueltas en el aire para luego besarla tiernamente, por lo que Juvia tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la emoción de su amado y porque al fin termina con éxito su carrera estudiada en estos tres años._

_Chris abraza a Mei, quien está demasiado entusiasmada, al igual que Gray, no por algo son familiares ¿Verdad?_

_Luego todos se separan y van con sus respectivas familias, por lo que Gray y Mei se vuelven a encontrar y se saludan con una gran sonrisa, luego encuentran a Ur, Ultear, Lyon y Meredy esperándolos en una mesa, por lo que ellos van felices a abrazar a su madre adoptiva_

_Juvia se entusiasma al poder ver a sus queridos padres en una pequeña mesa esperándola con una gran sonrisa, Juvia sin duda alguna los extrañaba demasiado, y pensar que se podían tomar unas cuantas horas para volver de un país a otro solo para no perderse su graduación la hacía llorar de alegría, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corre rápidamente a abrazarlos_

_Debido a la muerte de los padres de Natsu, es invitado a comer en la mesa de los Heartfilia, por lo que no se preocupan en separarse, al llegar encuentran a los padres de Lucy, Layla y Jude Heartfilia arreglando la vestimenta del pequeño Happy Dragneel, el pequeño hermano peli azul de Natsu, o más bien algo parecido al hijo de Lucy y él, por lo que los padres de Lucy se preocupan de él como su nieto legítimo. Al llegar, Happy abraza a los recién graduados y les dice 'Felicidades, Papá, mamá' Sin duda ese pequeño de sexto de primaria puede ser un amor_

_Lo mismo sucede con los demás, abrazos, reencuentros de padres que debido a su trabajo deben estar en constantes viajes, como los padres de Juvia, que son diseñadores de ropa, y los padres de Chris, quienes trabajan como una famosa pareja de artistas. _

…

_Luego de las cenas familiares, les corresponde la fiesta al puro estilo Fairy Tail, la gran y exitosa empresa que se dedica a reclutar a los mejores artistas de varias áreas, al igual que brindarles educación a los hijos de las familias más adineradas y a sus artistas…_

_- Natsu, ya estás ebrio – Se queja Lucy mientras quita al mencionado de sus piernas –_

_- ¡Yo no toy borrasho! ¡Yo solo toy mareao! – Grita Natsu, y por como menciona y arrastra las palabras, solo evidencia más aun su deplorable estado, cortesía de Cana Alberona. En estos momentos Lucy solo suspira al saber la resaca con la que él amanecerá –_

_- Por cierto Mei, ¿Dónde están Gray y Juvia? – Pregunta Lucy a la chica que se encuentra tomando una bebida sin alcohol –_

_- ¡No lo sé! Pero… están juntos, por lo que ya me imagino la fiesta que deben de tener, ¿Puedes imaginarlo Lucy? – Dice pícaramente –_

_- Por qué todos ebrios son unos malditos pervertidos… - Susurra ella –_

_- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no estoy ebria! No he tomado alcohol – Mei forma un puchero y Chris llega, por lo que los tres comienzan a hablar animadamente sobre la boda de Lucy y Natsu que se llevará a cabo en un par de días -_

_Pero Mei tiene razón, Gray y Juvia tienen su propia fiesta en privado, solos en una gran y acogedora habitación, habitación que hace un año aproximadamente vio como esos dos cuerpos se unieron con amor y pasión. Y reiterando la situación de aquella vez se hallan nuevamente en el acto de amor, ya que estos dos cuerpos sedientos de placer se vuelven a encontrar en aquel lecho que los vio intercambiar diversas palabras de sinceridad. Y mientras que ambos se dedican nuevamente palabras de amor… no se dan por enterados las consecuencias de esta acción_

…

_Días después de la gran boda… - la cual fue un total éxito y muy divertida, ya que alguien – Natsu – Le trató de jugar una broma a Gray dándole comida en descomposición – Vayan a saber de dónde rayos la sacó – terminó en un fracaso, ya que Juvia terminó con la comida en su estómago por confusiones de los asientos… -_

_Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Mei, Gray y Chris se encuentran conversando del nuevo álbum recientemente terminado. Las chicas se encuentran riendo de las estupideces que dicen sus respectivas parejas, ya que no son nada normales, su charla se ve interrumpida por una chica de cortos cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos azules, quien llega con una gran sonrisa dejando curiosos a sus amigos_

_- ¡Hola chicos! – Saluda ella –_

_- Hola Liss – Saludan Mei y Levy con una sonrisa –_

_- Hola Lissana – Dice el resto con una gran sonrisa –_

_- Les vengo a dejar la invitación para mi fiesta, ya que… no quiero que pase lo mismo con la de Juvia-chan cuando cumplió veinte años – _

_- Para Juvia fue una horrible experiencia – Dice la peli azul recordando de los infiltrados paparazzi a su fiesta –_

_- Por eso, aunque ya saben desde hace un mes, les dejo las entradas – Dice ella, las deposita en una mesita cercana y se despide del resto –_

_- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunta Gajeel mientras toma la primera invitación aunque no sea la de él – 'Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster' con que invitó por parejas a los que ya tienen… 'son cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños número 21 de Lissana Strauss a las 20:30 hrs en ….' Aun me sorprende que la vaya a realizar en su casa – _

_- Pero es bastante grande, a mi no me sorprende – Le dice Levy y todos asienten silenciosamente – Ya veo porque las entregó un día antes de la fiesta, si las hubiera entregado antes… alguien las podría fotocopiar y entrar – Dice ella sabiamente –_

_Nadie había pensado en ello, por lo que ahora todo cobra sentido en sus mentes, de pronto Juvia se siente con nauseas, por lo que sin levantar sospechas dice_

_- Juvia irá al baño – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa –_

_- Te esperamos aquí – Dice Gray – _

_Por lo que Juvia corre hacía el baño y comienza a vomitar, creyendo que los síntomas de la comida en mal estado han vuelto nuevamente… _

_Ya al día siguiente con Mei se pone de acuerdo en que se irán juntas en el auto de Chris, mientras que él se irá con Gray a la fiesta…_

_Juvia va vestida con un lindo vestido café oscuro junto a unas botas de tacón bajo que le llega a la altura sobre las rodillas, en estos momentos arregla su cabello en una coleta baja cuando escucha su celular, al observarlo encuentra un mensaje de Mei 'Estoy afuera de su casa my lady :P' por lo que ella sonríe, toma las llaves de su casa y parte a la puerta, al salir se encuentra con el lindo auto color verde esmeralda oscuro, por lo que se sube en el lado del copiloto y a su lado se encuentra una sonriente Mei_

_- ¡Hola Juv! – Dice Mei emocionada –_

_- ¡Hola! – Saluda igual de entusiasmada –_

_- ¿Lista? – _

_-¡Sí! –_

_Van conversando de cosas geniales, hasta que a Juvia le vuelven las nauseas a mitad del camino_

_- Mei, pa-para el auto por favor – Dice Juvia llevando una mano hacia su estómago y otra hasta su boca, Mei inmediatamente detiene el auto –_

_- ¿Qué tienes Juvia? –_

_Juvia no responde y abre rápidamente la puerta, al bajarse encuentra un pequeño arbusto y comienza a vomitar mientras que Mei sujeta su cabello y le da suaves masajes en la espalda esperando a que su amiga se pueda recuperar…_

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo: 'Un día de locos'_

_- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –_

_- Tengo miedo… ¡No puedo hacer esto! –_

_- Alguien morirá el día de hoy –_

_- No es que me moleste, de hecho ya me lo esperaba… -_

_- Al parecer tengo que salvarte el trasero… -_

_- Pero hay una condición –_

_N.A: Bueno… tarde un poquito, nada de que preocuparse xD – LOL – bueno… desde el prox cap comienza lo bueno, y hay cosas muy graciosas, pero a la par hay cosas dramáticas :c lo hago sin querer queriendo, siempre en mis historias habrá algo de drama, aunque sea muy poco… _

_Las razones por las que no he publicado nada es porque me dejan laaargas tareas, que a veces por las actividades que tengo ni alcanzo a terminar -.- y también por mi flojera, tengo que reconocerlo xD -3- Hay una consulta que quiero hacer: ¿Qué opinan de una pag en face para informar? de mis historias y cuando las publicaré al igual que imágenes de los personajes para que los conozcan físicamente, además que una de mis amigas dice que puede dibujar algunas partes de las historias, también en donde puedo publicar algunas cosas como dudas en ciertas partes y ustedes puedan dar su opinión, a la vez que ustedes puedan publicar los links de sus fics c: Es solo una sugerencia, respondan plis :c_

_PD: El título de la historia fue dado por… diré el nombre que utilizaré en este fic xD : Jazz, quien es a quien prácticamente consulto todas mis dudas xD :B y por cierto Jazz… aun no termino el one-shot xD me ha dado flojeritis –w- _

_Ahora responderé los reviews:_

_Fullbuster Juvia: ¡Gracias! La verdad el anterior no me gustaba mucho la escritura, por lo que opte por eliminarlo y comenzar todo desde un principio, ya que era más rápido que estar viendo que cosas cambiar y que no… pero igual xD, espero que el cap te haya gustado y que sigasleyendo esta historia xD :3_

_McFire: Pues… ya respondí prácticamente tu review arriba xD, ahí tienes el crédito .-. y… ¿Niña del hielo? Me gusta… -w- y termino con mi frase 'Es que mi temperatura funciona distinto al resto' xD, eso es todo ._._

_Bye~_


End file.
